Uncanny X-Men
Overview Red Solid Red (Darkest to light): Bishop, Deadpool (very similar) Falcon, Injection Fairy Lily (very similar) Vibranium Shield Red Hulk Marbled Red (Darkest to light): Phoenix Magic Magneto (UXM)-kind of purplish Sentinel-kind of purplish Scarlet Witch (pinkish) Prismatic Spray (whitish pink) Orange (Darkest to light): Solid: Juggernaut, Sangan (very similar) Sabertooth Baby Dragon Toad (kind of orangish/yellow) Marbled: Pit Fiend Flame Swordsman Yellow (Darkest to light): Thing Marvel Girl Marbled: Pyro Rogue Time Wizard Iron Man (UXM) Green (Darkest to light): Solid: Celtic Guardian Doctor Octopus La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Quicksilver Goblin Attack Force She Hulk Hulk Green Goblin Doctor Doom Marbled? Blue (Darkest to light): Solid: Captain America (UXM) Wolverine (UXM) Gaia the Fierce Knight Spider-Man (UXM) Mystical Elf Marbled: Lord of D Harpie Lady Sisters Blue Eyes White Dragon Obelisk the Tormentor, Blade Knight Mystique (AvX) Indigo (Darkest to light): Solid: Hawkeye Violet (Darkest to light): Solid Saggi the Dark Clown Human Paladin Buster Blader Dark Magician Marbled: Purple Worm The Avengers Set introduced a number of changes to the World of HeroClix. Most notable is the introduction of a new rarity system and the 65 visually different figures. TheREVrings on the dials have been removed and placed on the new Cards. The cards themselves are a new feature; they match up with a figure that ispulled from aBooster Pack. On the two-sided cards are displayed the powers that the figure has, as well as detailed information on the newSpecial Powersthat are "Unique" to that Character. The Card also displays the figure’sTeam Ability(If it has one), set, collector number, Experience Level, a small image of that Figure, the Point Value of that Figure, as well as a bit of background information about the character, and his/her/its first comic appearance on the back of the card. Therarityof a figure is displayed on atablocated under theset iconon the figure’sbase. There are four (4) rarity levels. They includeCommon(WhiteTab),Uncommon(GreenTab),Rare(SilverTab), andSuper-Rare(GoldTab). TheLimited Editionrarity level has been used for the four (4)Heraldsfrom theComing of Galactusevent.Limited Editionfigures in subsequent sets continuesd in the tradition of simple remade figures like those from past sets. An additional set ofLimited EditionHeraldswere prodiced as Judge rewards for those who hosted the 5-week “Coming of Galactus” the first in a series of structured tournaments, leading up to a big final week prize. The set also introduced theDuo Characterand reintroducedGiantsinto boosters. This was the first expansion to haveGiant Characters sinceFantastic Forces.Other firsts include aFlyingGiant Character. (Dragon Man) New pages to make UXM starter UXM Boosters UXM set up box UXM card box UXM dice bag UXM playmat UXM OP UXM alternate art cards Affliations There are no new affiliations introduced in this set. * X-Men * Avengers * Villians * Keyword mechanics: Heroic: There are x cards that use 'Heroic' Dice There are 36 'new' dice in UXM (dice with * have the same faces as previous sets but the coloring/inking of dice are different) Basic Action Dice: # a # b # c # d Action Dice: # Cerebro Character Dice: # Ant-Man # Apocalypse # Bishop # Black Panther # Cable # Captain America * # Emma Frost # Falcon # Iron Man * # Magik # Marvel Girl # Mister Sinister # Mystique * # Namor # Professor X * # Psylocke # Pyro # Red Hulk * (same die face as Hulk die) # Sabretooth # Scarlet Witch # Sentinel # She-Hulk # Spider-Man * # Storm * # Toad # Vision # X-23 Cards There are 126 Total Unique cards in this set. * 1-34 are only available in the starter, 35-126 are only available in booster packs. * There are 10 Basic Action Cards (only available in the starter). * There are 3 Action cards (for 'Cerebro). * There are 113 Character cards * There is 1 checklist card (found in the starter) * There are 4 Basic Action reminder cards (found in the starter) Basic Actions Basic Actions All basic actions from this set are new to Dice Masters. # a # b # c # c # d # v # g # h # i # j Characters Total characters: 35 Characters unique to UXM (use new dice): # Ant-Man (c/u/r) # Apocalypse (c/u/r) # Bishop (c/u/r) # Black Panther (c/u/r) # Cable (c/u/r) # Emma Frost (u/r/sr) # Falcon (c/u/r) # Iceman # Juggernaut # Kitty Pryde # Magik (c/u/r) # Marvel Girl (c/u/r) # Mister Sinister (c/u/r) # Namor # Psylocke (c/u/r) # Pyro (c/u/r) # Quicksilver # Red Hulk (reuses Hulk die faces) (c/u/r) # Sabretooth (c/u/r) # Scarlet Witch (u/r/sr) # Sentinel (c/u/r) # She-Hulk (c/u/r) # Toad (c/u/r) # Vision (c/u/r) # X-23 (c/u/r) Reused characters found in UXM (characters use old dice): # Angel # Captain America (c/u/r) # Cyclops # Iron Man (c/r/sr) # Magneto # Mystique (c/u/r) # Professor X (c/u/r) # Spider-Man (c/r/sr) # Storm (c/u/r) # Wolverine Actions Actions unique to UXM (use new dice): 1. Cerebro (c/u/r) CARDS 001 - 002- 003- 004- 005- 006- 007- 008- 009- 010- 011- 012- 013- 014- 015- 016- 017- 018- 019- 020- 021- 022- 023- 024- 025- 026- 027- 028- 029- 030- 031- 032- 033- 034- Common: 035 - Ant-Man: Biophysicist 036 - Apocalypse: Awakened 037 - Bishop: Omega Squad 038 - Black Panther: Wakanda Chief 039 -Cable: Man of Action 040 - Captain America: Special Ops 041 - Emma Frost: Archvillain 042 - Falcon: Samuel Wilson 043 - Iron Man: Upright 044 - Magik: Illyana Rasputina 045 - Marvel Girl: Telekinetic 046 - Mister Sinister: Archvillain 047 - Mystique: Ageless 048 -Namor: The Sub-Mariner 049 - Professor X: Recruiting Young Mutants 050 - Psylocke: Betsy Braddock 051 - Pyro: Saint-John Allerdyce 052 - Red Hulk- Thunderbolt Ross 053 - Sabretooth: Something to Prove 054 - Scarlet Witch: Wanda Maximoff 055 - Sentinel: Mutant Hunter 056 -She-Hulk: Jennifer Walters 057 -Spider-Man: Hero for Hire 058 - Storm: Weather Witch 059 - Toad: Tongue Lashing 060 - Vision: Density Control 061 - X-23: Scent of Murder 062 - Cerebro: Cybernetic Intelligence Uncommon: 063 - Angel: Flying High 064 - Ant-Man: Pym Particles 065 - Apocalypse: Archvillain 066 - Bishop: Branded a Mutant 067- Black Panther: T’Challa 068 - Cable: Techno-Organic 069 - Captain America: “Follow Me!” 070 - Cyclops: Field Leader 071 - Falcon: Recon 072 - Iceman: Mister Friese 073 - Juggernaut: Kuurth 074 - Kitty Pryde: Just a Phase 075 - Magik: Lightchylde 076 - Magneto: Hellfire Club 077 - Marvel Girl: Superhero 078 - Mister Sinister: Nasty Boy 079 - Mystique: Raven Darkholme 080 - Namor: Atlantean 081 - Professor X: Founder 082 - Psylocke: Ninjutsu 083 - Pyro: Pyrokinetic 084 - Quicksilver: Villainous 085 - Red Hulk: a.k.a. Rulk 086 - Sabretooth: Survivor 087 - Sentinel: Archvillain 088 - She-Hulk: Lady Liberator 089 - Storm: Superhero 090 - Toad: Sniveling Servant 091 - Vision: Android 092 - Wolverine: Antihero 093 - X-23: Assassin 094 - Cerebro: Supercomputer Rare: 095 - Ant-Man: The Insect World 096 - Apocalypse: Time of Testing 097 - Bishop: XSE 098 - Black Panther: Diversion 099 - Cable: Time Traveler 100 - Captain America: Superhero 101 - Emma Frost: Graceful 102 - Falcon: Air Strike 103 - Iron Man: Superhero 104 - Magik: Redflag #133 105 - Marvel Girl: Telepath 106 - Mister Sinister: Nathaniel Essex 107 - Mystique: Alias: You 108 - Namor: Imperius Rex 109 - Professor X: Trainer 110 - Psylocke: Kwannon the Assassin 111 - Pyro: Uncontrolled 112 - Red Hulk: Superhero 113 - Sabretooth: Superpowered 114 - Scarlet Witch: Unity Squad 115 - Sentinel: Robot 116 - She-Hulk: Superhero 117 - Spider-Man: Spider Sense 118 - Storm: Lady Liberation 119 - Toad: Mortimer Toynbee 120 - Vision: Victor Shade 121 - X-23: Killing Machine 122 - Cerebro: Mutant Hunter Super-rare 123 - Emma Frost: Hellfire Club 124 - Iron Man: Industrialist 125 - Scarlet Witch: Controls Probability 126 - Spider-Man: Superhero Category:ALL